Lucrezia's birthday
by yamifannetje
Summary: Cesare gives his little sister always what she asks for.


Lucrezia Borgia stood at the craddle in which her son, Giovanni, was sleeping peacefully. She looked down at him and wondered again what would come of him. Would he become a cleric as his grandfather or was he a knight at heart as was Cesare? Would he be forced to marriage like her?

What would he look like? Would he have the eternal beauty that had been gifted by God to the whole Borgia family? Would he have the same palor and fair hair as she had? it didn't matter of course, she would love him anyway. Always."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Lucrezia called. She had noticed the little doubt into the knocking and expected some shy servant or maid to open the door very slowly.

In stead cardinal Ascanio Sforza walked into the room.

Lucrezia was surprised. The cardinal had no business with her. Even if the Pope wasn't available, emergencies went usually through Cesare if he was around. As far as Lucrezia knew he must be for if he she would have known if he had had to leave.

"Your Grace." the cardinal bowed.

"Cardinal."

"I hope I do not disturb you in anyway, your Grace?"

Lucrezia looked around through the room and shook her head, a fond smile on her face.

"There's nothing here asking my immediate attention."

On that moment, little Giovanni woke up and a squealing sound made clear he wanted some attention.

Lucrezia laughed and walked to the craddle to get him out. Apparently the baby was hungry.

The cardinal watched the Pope's daugther enjoying her being a mother. She lowered the collar and on eof the sleeves of her dress so her shoulder and breast were exposed. Easily she held the child to her breast so he could drink.

The cardinal felt uneasy. He wasn't supposed to witness the daughter of the Holy Father like this.

"Please, excuse me, excellence. Was there anything I could do for you?"

Lucrezia walked back into the room with the baby still at her breast and sat down at the settee. She saw his unease.

"Forgive me, cardinal, for the dishonest behavior, but he gets quite unbearable when he gets hungry."

The cardinal tried to get himself together.

"Not at all, Your Grace. If you would allow me, I am here in the name of your brother."

"Cesare? What does he want?"

the cardinal shook his head. He didn't know. He hadn't been told and he didn't care about the papal family and their doings. It were not his affairs. And the less he knew, the less could harm him.

"I have been given no details. But I have a feeling it is quite important. And secret."

Lucrezia smiled at the cardinal's tone. The man was very reserved. And though, while he seemed so discrete and simple, Lucrezia knew better. Not because he was a Sforza - she wouldn't talk with him like this if he wasn't more than that. His task as vice-chancellor asks a lot of a man. Ascanio Sforza stood for much more than he let on.

"Do you think it can wait for a little while longer? As you see, I have other things on my mind right now."

"Of course, I'll ask your brother you are occupied."

"Please. Oh, and tell him he can come up here himself in half an hour."

"As you please. Your Grace."

"Thank you, cardinal."

He bowed his head, bowed and left the room, relieved he could leave.

An hour later, Cesare arrived. He knocked and entered the room. Lucrezia stood at the craddle again. She turned around to scold the intruder. Cesare didn't halt his movements for a second.

"Have you seen cardinal Sforza?"

"What?"

Lucrezia was confused when Cesare grasped her upperarms and repeated his question, less polite this time: "Sforza, have you seen him?"

"Let me go!" She tore herself away from him. "You hurt me." Lucrezia looked at Cesare with a mix of anger and wonder.

Cedare sighed and let his head hang. "Sorry, sis." He stepped back. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He went with his hand through his hair. Lucrezia knew he was agitated.

"Cesare, what is it?"

"Did you see him recently? Please, Lucrezia, I have to know." He took her hands, careful. Lucrezia frowned. She didn't understand but it would do no good to add to her brother's agitation.

"He was here to bring me your message."

"Message? I don't know about any message."

Before Lucreizia could ask more, Cesare stormed off.

"Cesare! Wait!" Lucrezia called one of her personal servants to look after her son and ran away. Cesare had reached the end of the corridor. Downstairs no sound was to hear, not a living soul to be seen.

Bother and sister walked slowly through the great hall. The silence was nearly deafening.

"Where is everyone?" Lucrezia asked. But Cesare wa sno longer with her.

Behind her a door was opened and the light of a candle fell on the floor before their feet.

"Happy Birthday!"

Cesare appeared behind her. She jumped at his voice, turned around and stared in his amused eyes.

Lucrezia glared at her brother.

"What?" Cesare asked, a bit to innocently to be convincing. He allowed himself a small smile.

"You bastard." Lucrezia slapped him at his chest but only softly. Cesare caught her hand easily. He looked down at her and his smile widened, his eyes warming up. "You said you would like something exciting to come up at your birthday. As always, your word is my command." He bowed mockingly.

"As always, you are an idiot, Cesare Borgia." Lucrezia said with a mock severety. She avoided eye contact while she spoke. Only when she said his name she looked up at his face.

Cesare looked down at her, with a mischivous grin.

"It's said idiocy is in our blood."

"We must be of good blood then."

Lucrezia closed the little distance between them. Cesare took her in his arms, turned her away untill he was with his back to all the people and shoved her around a corner behind a curtain.

"Do you disapprove of my gift?" he asked, whispering with a voice thick of emotion.

"Very much so." Lucrezia whispered back, her voice equally excited as was her brother's.

"I'm sorry."

"No harm done. You can make up for it."

"Tell me."

Lucrezia bent over and kissed Cesare's lips briefly.

Cesare savoured the taste of her lips on his. "Hmmmm. I see."

"You disapprove of my thanks?"

"Not at all."

They kissed again, long and tenderly.

There was a loud noise. Some one called out. Someone else cursed.

Cesare and Lucrezia jumped at the commotion. Cesare put an arm protectivily around his sister.

"Cardinal Sforza!"

Ascanio Sforza stood at the buffet, his hand on the table to support himself. His other arm was round his stomach. The Borgia children couldn't see the cardinal's face but Cesare was sure he was not sweating or panting as could be expected of a man who was suffering, or attaqued, by stomach pain.

One of the younger cardinals was at his side and tried to help him. Sforza allowed the man to support him while he straightened himself. Vanozza said something to him, probably not to his liking. The cardinal protested but Vanozza didn't yield. Finally he gave in and started to walk away. Cesare and Lucrezia released their breath but were surprised when Vanozza looked at them when they walked to the buffet, trying to look as if they just reentered the hall.

Cesare took an apple to give himself something to do.

Lucrezia looked into the direction in which Sforza had been led away. The man had depths no one must know off yet, but somewhere in them, her secret now rested, hopefully to never resurface.

 **If hope you guys don't disapprove of this story.- please review**


End file.
